Kitchen Talk
by Wordgawk
Summary: While recovering from an injury, she intends to spend a moment with Erik but does so with another person. (FC, Magneto/OC)


**Author's note: This fic loosely takes place after the First Class movie and is like an "alternate timeline" from Days of Future Past. The story is an AU which Erik has reconsidered his views about humans. He stays at Charles's school as a teacher while Charles is beginning to create his dream of peace between humans and mutants. Logan has also made his way into the school as a teacher.**

 **This story is standalone but it can be considered a mini-series as the protagonist has the same role in my other X-Men stories.**

* * *

Kitchen Talk

"What happened?" I groaned. Lying in a hard bed in the medical bay, I felt sore and woozy.

Erik's face floated into view. Relief spread on his features. "That hit to your head wasn't too severe. I've told those renegade mutants to be careful during training, but some of them refuse to stay within the barriers."

Fuzzy memories returned to me. I was tending to watering flora in the gardens and some rambunctious guys started flinging around spells in a game of tag or something. A heavy planter smashing against my head was the last thing I remembered.

"Charles has laid the smackdown on them, has he?" I giggled at using such a physically hostile word for such a peacemaker. I winced at a throb in my head.

Erik chuckled at my ironic wording and stroked my forehead. "With tasers and threats of drowning in gelatin."

"What time…?" I found the wall clock and see late evening. That explained why he was here and not teaching a class. I then noticed Erik had dressed down from his usual suit to a casual shirt with loose sleeves. "Am I allowed to leave?"

"Technically, yes. But it has been strongly suggested you stay overnight to rest. Peace and quiet and such."

Stay overnight in this cold and sterile place? And I wanted to eat something. Erik didn't seem thrilled at the prospect, either.

I squeezed his hand. "Break me outta here, pleeease?"

His smirk grew at the plan and he dropped a kiss on my cheek. "Remember, I'm not a part of this conspiracy when Charles hears about this."

"Great! We can be fugitives." I carefully sat up.

"I can hardly wait." Erik heated me up with a sly look from those icy blues of his.

I shook my legs to work out their kinks before moving off the bed. Erik had none of that and he slipped his arms beneath my legs and back to hoist me into his arms.

"Whoa, hey, I can walk!" I flushed. His hands were ungodly warm in this cool room.

"Yes, but can you do this?" Erik levitated and my mouth opened in awe, as this experience was rare for me. He wasn't the type of man to carry people to and fro all around the mansion.

He took his time, letting me enjoy the sensations as he glided his way down quiet halls, elevators and stairs. He smirked at me the whole while as I gaped at personally floating in the air. He spiraled when there was enough space, prompting excited gasps from me and holding on to him. Excitement bubbled in me like I was on an amusement park ride.

I wasn't paying attention to where we were going until he stopped outside my room.

Liking this ride, I whispered so nobody overheard, "I, uh, want to invite you inside, but-"

My stomach rumbled then. Erik shook his head and diverted himself to float in the direction of the kitchen. "You do take advantage of my charity."

"I certainly am not." Well, maybe just a skosh. I pressed a quick kiss on his mouth as reward for my jailbreak. Erik didn't expect that and he looked surprisingly pleased.

And a little devious. Erik leaned in to deepen our kiss, arcing us horizontally in the air as he did. I yelped as my arm slipped from his shoulder. His grip tightened, drawing me right against his body.

"No worries, my dear. You won't slip," Erik whispered at seeing my panic. He dipped me and true to his word, his hold on me was firm as steel.

"Mmph…" was all I could utter when he claimed my mouth once again. A frisson of delight zinged through me when his hands glided down my back. He let out a soft grunt when I lightly bit his lip.

"You guys ought to keep it down," came a gruff voice as we entered the vicinity of the kitchen.

I spotted Logan seated at the island in the center. He was nursing a bottle of lemon soda. His expression was grousing, but it noticeably softened when he recognized me.

"Hi, Logan." I caught my breath when Erik gently set me upright on the floor.

"Hey. Good to see you up again." Logan smiled.

I glanced at Erik who nodded in greeting. He suddenly looked off as if remembering something.

"You ok?" I asked him.

"A document I forgot to bring to Charles earlier today. He needs it before tomorrow morning. Do you mind?"

"Go ahead. I'll be here for a bit, stuffing my face. Remember, if Charles asks, I'm still in the infirmary, fast, fast asleep." I waved as Erik left.

I rummaged in the fridge for some leftovers. I spied a container of vegetable pasta with a prominent label scribbled with my name. In Logan's scrawl.

Touched he'd go so far to reserve food for me, I mouthed him a thanks and upturned the pasta onto a plate before placing the dish in the microwave to heat.

Logan lazily rested his chin in his hand, shooting me an equally indolent expression. "Y'know, I visited you while you were out like a light."

I murkily recalled seeing him in my brief moments of consciousness, but I wasn't sure. "Was that you? I didn't dream you?"

"Depends if I was naked or not." Logan's lopsided grin was a charmer.

I went along with him. "In full glory. You even brought me stuffed animals and lots of balloons." The microwave beeped and I brought my hot dinner across from him.

"Oh, then that meant I dropped by. I had to put my clothes back on and I did have all those prizes, but those medical stiffs took 'em away."

"Too bad." I grabbed a fork and quietly stirred the orange-colored sauce on my plate. Had he really been there? "There was something about flying?"

At that, Logan paused and focused on his bottle, shifting it between nervous hands. His levity dropped. "I said… I wanted you to remain in flight. You were in pretty bad shape and I thought maybe…"

He didn't need to finish his sentence. I patted his arm. "Thanks for coming."

Logan shyly shrugged and sipped at his drink. I started eating and the silence was comfortable.

"Well, it seems you and he have become very close." Logan spoke eventually.

"I just hope I'm up to getting involved with a mutant. I know things can get bumpy." I looked down at my plate.

"Hey, if you're fine being friends with me, bub, I'd say you can handle anything." Logan gently lifted my chin. "And if Bucket Head gives you crap, I'll straighten him out."

"Lo-gan!" I swatted his arm while he chuckled.

"Ok, no more Loudmouth Logan tonight." He raised his arms in surrender.

"Good. I don't want to start making names for you."

"Well, I'm only bein' nice 'cause…"

Logan trailed off and a beat later, Erik rounded the kitchen's entryway.

"What was that about calling Mr. Howlett names? I would like to participate." Erik shot Logan a humored look and sat beside me.

I pointed my fork at both of them. "No, no, no. Name-calling is forbidden tonight. Otherwise, I'll-"

My eating utensil whisked out of my hand and floated a few feet above my head. Erik's raised wrist followed with a playful, questioning brow at Logan. "She seems particularly dangerous. Shall we confiscate her weapon?"

I stretched and tried to reach for my fork. "Erik!"

Logan blithely ignored me. "I dunno, Mags. I think I can handle her if she gets too stab-happy."

"Splendid." Erik saw me angling for another fork from the tabletop. He flicked his fingers again to add the piece to his collection.

"You guys are mean." I pouted, hoping that would give me use of my fork. Any fork.

It took more than one pout, but I soon could I finish my meal, with Erik and Logan regaling me with stories of today's events I had missed out on. As I listened and saw these two good-naturedly jibing each other, I wondered how it was possible for me to not have these amazing souls in my life.

\- THE END -


End file.
